Historically, many feminine products have taken a one-size-fits-all approach. Many feminine product designers have created feminine products that fit the “average woman.” While such a solution may accommodate many women and reduce production costs associated with a single design, oftentimes women differ in shapes and sizes and thus the feminine products designed in this manner fail to provide the desired wearer experience. Specifically, some women may experience discomfort while placing, wearing, or removing these products, while others may not receive the desired protection.
Additionally, many women differ in types and levels of activities. While a particular feminine product may provide the desired results during sleep or work, these products may provide less than desired comfort or protection during different activities. Similarly, some women may have different life experiences, such as activities that cause large or variable deformation in the pelvic cavity, child birth, etc. that affect the type and shape of feminine products that provide the desired comfort and results. Accordingly, there is a need for dynamically modeling the human internal pelvic environment to account for such activities and body types.